


Thanks for Saving My Life

by Zena_Xina



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is chilling in the Psych office when he is attacked. How his rescuer found out to come to help is definitely one for the books. (One-shot. A bit of fluff between Shawn and Henry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Saving My Life

**_A/N: I went through an old filer that I had stored a lot of my old fanfiction, most of which I don't remember writing. Anyway, here's a little mushy angsty one shot that according to the date on the paper I'm typing from, I wrote on July 8, 2012._ **

I dropped down, paralyzed in pain for a few seconds that the blow to my head had caused. Before I could get up, he kicked me on the side, causing me to roll on my back. This time I heard a crack.

Opening my eyes, I momentarily panic as I realize the lights had been cut off. Luckily, plenty of light poured in from the huge glass window of the Psych office.

Jumping up with a pain jabbing my head, I'm able to block the attacker. Dashing to my desk, I grab a nearby baseball bat. Unfortunately, that's when the attacker decides to pull out a gun.

Remembering back to the last time I was alone with a gun pointed at me, I start talking.

"You know, you can end this now. Just lower the gun and walk out. Take anything you want and leave. I won't tell anyone, pinky promise!' I say, holding up my skinniest finger.

"You're right. I can end this now." I hear, a second before a loud bang, and he crumbles to the ground.

Taking my eyes away from the man on the floor, I see my dad with one of his guns.

"I- I had him."

"Sure you did son." He looks down and instantly freezes in horror, before leaping forward. "Shawn! Watch-"

Another metallic ring and I realize I'm on the floor too. A searing pain, worse than I've ever felt before, attacks my belly.

As everything becomes wibbly wobbly and the pain takes over, I try to concentrate on a certain worried voice. My dad's. He pushes down on my wound, causing it to hurt more, if that was even possible at this point. I can feel the blood flowing out, like a chocolate fountain. I laugh at the strange analogy.

"Shawn! Shawn! Stay with me! Help is on the way! Can you hear me? There we go. Speak to me." He begs.

I muster what little energy I have. "I really don't want to go to Golden Corral anytime soon."

Before I'm even able to open my eyes, I can feel my overly-parched throat.

"Water…" I whisper, and a straw meets my lips.

A few seconds later when I open my eyes, I'm not surprised to be met with Gus and Dad. Always trust that they'd be there.

"Hey buddy." I say.

"Nice to see you've come back. How do you feel?"

"Oh… you know. Tired, pained, all the other clichés."

A few seconds pass awkwardly.

I notice a certain puffiness around my father's eyes. "Hey Dad." I half-smile, but it comes out more of a grimace.

"Shawn." He says. Gus leaves the room for a little privacy.

"The guys dead." He blurts out. For some horrible reason it brings me comfort. "Lassiter was right behind me. He-"

"I love you!" I interrupt.

"What?" he asks, a bit confused.

"I've brushed with death several times before, but not like this. Life is really short, and I've never truly told you how much I love an appreciate you. Plus, dad, you saved my life. Not just prevented certain death again, but saved me when I really needed it…. Thanks." I say as honestly and seriously as I'll ever be in my entire life.

"Well… I love you too Shawn. I honestly don't know what I'm do without you son."

Forgetting anything negative in our past, I realize what a great man he is and how everything he did was to make sure I (and Gus) was safe. That's all he cared about.

"I'm sorry for any and everything." I tell him.

"Me too kid, me too."

"Thanks for saving me life." I whisper.

"Anytime." He replies.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we never speak of this again?"

He chuckles. "Yeah."

As we sit in comfortable silence, I remember one more thing.

"How did you know to come?"

"Oh, well this is definitely one for the books. You butt dialed me. I heard you being attacked an rushed over, calling Lassiter and everyone else." he explained.

"Wow. Well I'm glad you're the one I called I can't imagine what would've happened if I had accidentally dialed Gina again." I joked, though most of me is serious. Some days luck was just more or less on my side.

**_A/N: If you follow me, I'll be posting a lot of these old Psych and Criminal Minds stories while trying to keep up with my current ones. It's just easier to type up a two year old story than to create a new one while typing._ **


End file.
